


Birthday letters

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "... I spent that night awake, and… as I watched you sleep, your face relaxed as you were there, safe in my arms I was unable to lie to myself anymore.And I knew when I left, in the early hours of the morning that I had left my heart there for you to protect it."





	1. Happy birthday dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giraffewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/gifts).



> To my dear group at discord, but in special to @tonysta_k because this one is to thank her. Made me smile when I was sad, make me want to write again...
> 
> Thank you darling. For listening to me, for being kind and all types of awesome.
> 
> Disclaimer: The character don't belong to me, the characters, places and all belong to their correspondent owners. I don't get a penny for this, they are just my crazy ideas that I put with words...

Even if this letter may never reach your hands, I needed to write it down, to tell you in this important day...

After all, today is the day the man I love was born.

It’s strange you know? How strong my feelings had always been for you, even after our first meeting when we were so hateful against each other at the Helicarrier…

It took us a while to be friends… being together at the tower, living together, fighting together and stepping into each other’s toes to start respecting each other.

When I started seeing the real you under your masks, the one hiding behind his tailored suits and his glasses… that's when I started falling in love with you.

It took me a while to accept my feelings for you, always considering them the closeness of friendship.

Until one night at the workshop, right after a gala, when you were so tired that you fell asleep on my shoulder. I spent that night awake, and… as I watched you sleep, your face relaxed as you were there, safe in my arms I was unable to lie to myself anymore.

And I knew when I left, in the early hours of the morning that I had left my heart there for you to protect it.

After that things got better because I didn't lie to myself anymore… but I got saddened because what I felt was an unattainable thing for me.

I tried to hide it, and for a while I was very successful. Being your friend it was just as easy as breathing. We worked together, we fought together… you helped me bring back my brother from the deepest parts of hell. I helped you create a home for the family we created together.

And then… that night… I don't think you remember. You were so sad after Miss Potts left… we were at your workshop almost every night. But that night you asked me if she left because you were hard to love…

I knew, right at that moment that I would give up everything I have and everything I am if I could keep that sadness away from your eyes.

You always tell me that I'm the bravest person you know. The truest hero, the real hero.

But you are the best hero. The best protector Earth could have. The best partner I could wish for.

You are MY hero.

I can imagine your surprised face if you ever read this... I can also hear your question... and your words saying that it's nothing... That you are only a man in a metal suit trying to correct what he did wrong.

But, my dearest, you are the best kind of hero. The one that doesn't need superpowers, the one that change the world with his will and intelligence.

After all, you changed mine.

You gave me a home where I was alone and right out of my time. You gave me a purpose, to protect the lives of the innocents again right next to you. A life discovering what I had missed, with you guiding my steps. A family, that is growing up so much, full of old and new friends that dine together when we are not saving the world.

You are always there, right next to me, helping me to be the best version of myself.

I don't miss my heart, because my heart is yours for safekeeping. My heart belongs to you, so I can keep being alive right next to you Shellhead, for as long as we live.

So... I am here on my room, waiting until Jarvis call us to your birthday party wishing and hoping that I'm brave enough to tell and to show you my drawing notebook... After all we, artist put our heart in our creations...

Happy birthday dearest

Forever yours,

S.


	2. Happy belated birthday my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s amazing to think that I will call you “mine” and I will be “yours” forever and even after our deaths happen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted a second chapter where Tony finds about the letter... I got an idea thanks to the lovely @shadowolf19 and I am to please... 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: The character don't belong to me, the characters, places and all belong to their correspondent owners. I don't get a penny for this, they are just my crazy ideas that I put with words...

When you read your letter at the ungodly hour you like to wake up, I’ll be on a plane to Tokyo. I would love to be right here, to kiss you good morning and to see how those beautiful blues light up while reading your letter.

You remember the letter that brought us together? The one you tried to hide, but in the end thank to our dear family, reached my hands? I still have it, even after 5 years, that letter is hidden in my workshop with the other five letters you have written to me each year we have been together.

Surprised I’m a sap? Well, only for you, my love. Don’t tell our family, I’ll deny it vehemently. And then I’ll take my revenge…

You are the one I hold closer to my heart, and even if we weren’t together, you will still be the one closer to my heart.

Why? Because you are the one that knows how I like my coffee, but never asked what is my coffee order. You are the one who sit in my workshop for hours, watching me and the kid tinker, while drawing in those sketchpads that seem to disappear and change each week, keeping us company and taking us out to have dinner. Because you are the one I trust above all, inside every battlefield life throw us at, the one who I know will keep me safe even if it endangers his life.

Because you are that kind of amazing and… how can I not love you?

Even when we argue and discuss, when we step into each other toes (and yeah, I’m using your own words) and when we fight I do love you. You remember that night where you asked me to never go to bed angry with each other because after all with the lives we have we never know when it will be our last “I love you”? That’s the night where I knew we could handle everything our crazy life will throw at us.

You have moved a bit, and I’m holding my breath, hoping that you will still be asleep. You look so handsome right now like Apollo himself was asleep on my bed, your hair shining like it is made of sunlight and your silver ring bright, like it’s made of moonlight and stardust.

It’s amazing to think that I will call you “mine” and I will be “yours” forever and even after our deaths happen. Because I’m stubborn enough to ask Thor to talk to whoever he needs to ensure that in the afterlife we are together, and you know I will.

Watching your ring, my mind wanders to last night. I have a confession to make to you, my love… I had your ring in my pocket for the last half of the year, and not because I doubted of your answer or our commitment.

Just because I knew the ideal moment will appear, that we didn’t need to rush. Because the team jokes enough of us being married, being the “Pops” and “Dad” of the team… I waited and hoped and last night, when I saw you on the gardens all dressed up and watching the sky, hiding from your own birthday party I just knew.

It will be a difficult path, because everyone will know, and the villians will try to use us to get to the other.

Because I want everyone to know that you have decided me to spend the rest of our lives, together. You make me better; you make me want to be the best version of myself. You make me want to be a better friend, boss, partner; a better teammate, mentor, and teacher.

Because my love, you make me want to be the man you deserve to be married with.

I’ll leave the card right where you can see it, my love. I hope you like it and call me, to help me deal with the idea of leaving you alone right after your birthday.

Happy belated birthday, my love

From your loving fiancée, who is already missing you.

T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at Twitter as @abbied_arcy, at Instagram as @pemberleystateofmind and at Tumblr as eldesvandelashistoriasperdidas...
> 
> Kisses!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter with @abbied_arcy at Instagram as @pemberleystateofmind and at Tumblr as eldesvandelashistoriasperdidas ;)
> 
> Love!


End file.
